


A Journal Entry For Me

by TheJadePhoenix1



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F, just as a heads up, there's some drinking in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadePhoenix1/pseuds/TheJadePhoenix1
Summary: Mòrag decides she wants to ask a bit about Brighid's journal





	A Journal Entry For Me

**Author's Note:**

> my writing process for this was so mixed. at first it went quick and smoothly, then I hit a slump, then I just happened to find my flow again, but then I took a break for just long enough for me to run into some roadblocks again...
> 
> what I'm trying to say here is I have no idea how I feel about the end product, so hopefully that's not a bad sign

Dromarch, Nia, Brighid, and Mòrag sit at one of the tables at the Rumbletum Canteen waiting for the rest of their group to finish the errands they'd promised to help some of the nopon of Argentum with. Mòrag had figured that the others would be back soon and voted against ordering anything, but Nia had been slowly eating a platter of shrimp for the past 15 minutes and there was still no sign of them. Eventually she caved and ordered herself and Brighid some drinks.  
  
"Slow day huh?" Nia tries to start up some casual conversation as she finally gets to her last shrimp.  
  
"You could certainly say that again," Brighid adds, "perhaps we should have just gone with everyone."  
  
"Are you sure you'd want to be with Rex, Tora, and Zeke after they've all had a very sugary breakfast." Mòrag adds, Brighid looks at her and ponders for a moment.  
  
"...A fair point."  
  
"Can't argue with ya there. They're great friends and all, but those boys sure do got a lotta energy."  
  
"Technically I believe our presence would likely balance out their energy just a bit." Dromach decides to chip in.  
  
"Yeah, but then we still gotta be the ones to keep 'em in line."  
  
That's the end of that conversation as a nopon server then arrives with Mòrag and Brighid's drinks. "Meh, here we go. One 'titan killer' for big strong special inquisitor, and pretty little party drink for pretty blade lady." Mòrag thanks the nopon and they shuffle off to go serve the few other guests. Once she's sure the nopon is out of sight Mòrag and Brighid quietly swap drinks.  
  
Nia glances at the two of them confused, "wait... Why did you-"  
  
"I'm not really much of a heavy drinker, so I much rather prefer something sweet and light like this."  
  
”She can’t be seen ordering one, though. After all what would the public think if they saw the special inquisitor of Mor Ardain ordering a fruity umbrella cocktail?” Brighid adds in a sarcastic tone, earning a chuckle from Nia.  
  
”Oh, as if you are much better.” Mòrag smiles, more than willing to play this game with her. “Just imagine how many people’s image of Brighid would be ruined if they knew the ‘jewel of Mor Ardain’ was actually a heavyweight who only drinks hard liquor.”  
  
Nia is cracking up at this point. “Aww man, I need to catch you two drinkin more often. This is way better than yer usual strict selves.”  
  
”Excuse me Nia, I am not yet any more drunk than usual.” Mòrag reaches over and playfully shoves her shoulder. “I’m not that much of a lightweight, give me some more credit.”  
  
”It is quite an uncommon pleasure to see you so laid back, lady Mòrag.” Brighid says in Nia’s defense.  
  
The four of them continue on like that for a while, The canteen slowly becoming empty enough, and Mòrag drunk enough, that she no longer minds being loud or laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

Mòrag lays in one of the inn beds, apparently at some point she had decided it would be a good idea to order another drink.  
  
... And another........ And another..  
  
Mòrag groans and massages the bridge of her nose, it’s not the worst hangover she’s ever had, or even the most drunk she’d ever gotten. But she’s still embarrassed in her lack of self control.  
  
She glances over at Brighid who’s sitting on her own bed jotting something down in her journal. Mòrag is at least glad her partner had been aware enough to know when to drag her away back to their room. But...  
  
“You’re not writing anything... Negative.. about me in there? Are you?”  
  
” I would never slander you, lady Mòrag, however I do still want to write about what happened.”  
  
Mòrag frowns, she doesn’t want to dictate what Brighid writes in her journal but she can’t help but worry.  
  
Brighid must have sensed her discomfort because next thing she knows the blade is standing over her, gently placing her hand on Mòrag‘s forehead and brushing some hair out of her face. “I promise I was laughing  _with_  you, not at you.” She says in a tone so soft and comforting it makes Mòrag blush even harder than she had already started to.  
  
"Well... In that case I am at least happy to have given you something to write about."  
  
"You always give me something to write about lady Mòrag.” Mòrag smiles at that and watches Brighid wander back to her bed and continue writing. Thinking about Brighid writing about her always gave Mòrag a nervous yet exciting feeling, it was like making herself vulnerable in a way she could only have with Brighid.  
  
“...Brighid?”  
  
”Yes? Mòrag?”  
  
”If I may ask... What were your previous drivers like?”  
  
This gets Brighid to stop writing mid sentence and look curiously towards her driver. “What has you so curious?”  
  
“Well, it's the one thing I don’t know about you."  
  
Brighid gets an odd, almost sad, look on her face, and Mòrag starts to worry that she upset Brighid.  _Perhaps I was too pushy, I am digging too deeply into her personal business. I should appol-_  
  
"Alright, where would you like me to start?"  
  
Mòrag is taken aback, "oh, you don't mind me asking? I was worried... Perhaps that was a tad bit too personal."  
  
Brighid looks down at the journal in her lap, she runs her hands over the binding with a somewhat timid expression on her face. "It is quite personal... But that is why I would like to share it with you." She wait's for Mòrag to respond, but Mòrag is silent as though she's encouraging Brighid to elaborate. She sighs at this, but continues. "I do want to be able to be intimate with you lady Mòrag... And I feel perhaps knowing a bit more about my past..."  
  
"I understand." Mòrag finally speaks up, deciding not to push Brighid any further outside her comfort zone. "So then... I understand all of your previous drivers were members of the royal family. Did any of them stand out at all?"  
  
"Not just members of the royal family, almost all of them were the emperor or empress." Mòrag watches while she speaks as the blade moves over to sit next to her. "Not that it made them any more interesting."  
  
"You can be quite harsh when you want to," Mòrag chuckles.  
  
"Perhaps it is harsh, but I don't think I could even lie about much to say about them. I've found that many of my previous driver's entries are few and very light on details."  
  
"I see... Do you ever regret not writing more about them?"  
  
"Yes, sometimes I do. I believe that because many of my previous drivers were not around much I wrote very little about them out of spite, and there are times I regret having that part of me- of my past- missing."  
  
Seeing the pained look on Brighid's face, Mòrag regrets asking her that. She reaches to comfort her, there's a slight moment of hesitation before she gently places her hand on Brighid's lower back. She sighs as Mòrag runs her hand up and down her back. "I know I cannot replace what you lost... But I at least hope I can give you more positive memories to look back on."  
  
Mòrag blushes as the blade then lays on her, pulling her into a side hug. "You already have, of all my drivers I have the most entries dedicated to you by far."  
  
"I'm glad... Now what do you say I give you a bit more to write?" Mòrag pulls herself closer to Brighid, running her free hand through the blade's hair as she gives her a tender kiss. Their legs tangle and intertwine as the two of them turn to face each other.  
  
Brighid smiles and breaks the kiss, "hmm I may have to dedicate a whole paragraph to that one."  
  
"Well then let's see if I can fill up a whole page." Mòrag grabs Brighid by her hips and pulls her onto her lap. Blushing, she smiles seductively as she moves to kiss Brighid's neck.  
  
"I think you could certainly manage that."

 

* * *

 

 

"Aww man, flamebringer? Drunk? I wish I were there to see that."  
  
Brighid sits on a stool in the hallway of the inn, finishing up some writing in her journal. She's seated close enough to the entrance that she can hear the others in the Canteen just fine.  
  
"It was hillarious, I woulda never imagined to hear some of that stuff comin' from Mòrag's mouth."  
  
"It was not  _that_  bad."  
  
"I dunno, the way Nia's been describing it, it all sounds pretty bad."  
  
"Ey, you know, Zeke, she kept callin you her 'buddy' all the time."  
  
"WHAT, really?"  
  
"Yeah, she was all... 'Oh ya know would love this kind'a drink? My buddy Zeke. Ya know who else fell in the cloud sea once? My pal Zeke!'"  
  
"Haha, what? Flambringer am I really your pal?"  
  
"If you promise to never bring this up again, then yes you may call yourself my friend."  
  
"Would you say I'm your best friend? Hmm?"  
  
" _Brighid_  is my best friend, I could however say that you are my best idiot friend."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"What, that's no fair! Zeke is  _my_  best idiot friend!"  
  
"Pandy, who's side are you on!?"  
  
Brighid stifles a laugh, she definitely wants to get all this down as well. Looking down at the current page, however, she can't help but notice that it's almost completely full.  
  
"At this rate I am going to need a bigger journal..."


End file.
